The present invention relates generally to imaging systems and imaging techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to patient transport systems for multiple imaging systems.
Currently, patients and objects can be imaged using a wide variety of different imaging technologies. Such imaging technologies can include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computer tomography (CT), x-ray imaging, and others. Each imaging technology has unique advantages and disadvantages in imaging certain types of physiological or physical characteristics.
As an example, x-ray images of human patients have excellent spatial and temporal resolution and, therefore, show features such as coronary arteries with extreme clarity. MRI images provide excellent soft tissue contrast with no exposure to ionizing radiation. MRI images also provide three-dimensional image acquisition. One advantage of x-ray images is that they can show vessels which are too small to be seen on MRI images.
In some imaging applications, multiple imaging modalities are desirable. During interventional procedures, x-ray imaging is preferred because of the easy access doctors have to the patient for guide wire and catheter manipulation. However, to obtain the improved soft tissue contrast and three-dimensional imaging of MRI, MRI images are required. In particular, x-ray imaging can be used to guide invasive devices and MRI can monitor the results of the therapy in the surrounding tissues.
When combining x-ray imaging and MRI technologies in the interventional environment, there is as need for quickly moving the patient between the x-ray system and the MR system without excessive anatomical movement and disruption of the patient. Current methods involve transferring the patient from the imaging table to a gurney for transport between the modalities. This can cause discomfort or even harm to the patient. Further, the interventional procedure can be compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved patient transport system and method for transferring a patient from a first medical imaging system to a second medical imaging system. Further, there is a need for a patient transport system and method in which the patient need not be significantly lifted or otherwise manipulated. Further still, there is a need for a patient transport system and method which minimizes x-ray absorption and optimizes image quality in an x-ray imaging system. Further yet, there is a need for a patient transport system and method which does not require transferring the patient from one tabletop to another.
There is further a need for an improved patient transport system and method which allows quick transfer of a patient in a straight-line motion between imaging modalities. Further, there is a need for a simpler, safer, and more accurate patient transfer system and method. Further still, there is a need for a patient transfer system and method in which all monitoring and support equipment is transferred with the patient, thereby eliminating any relative motion between the patient and the equipment.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.
According to an exemplary embodiment, a patient transport system for transporting a patient from a magnetic resonance imaging system to a second imaging system includes an elongated member and first and second coupling mechanisms. The elongated member has an upper surface configured to support a patient. The first coupling mechanism is coupled to the elongated member and is configured to removably couple the elongated member to the magnetic resonance imaging system. The second coupling mechanism is coupled to the elongated member and is configured to removably couple the elongated member to a second imaging system.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a patient transport system for transporting a patient in a medical imaging environment comprises an elongated patient support member having a first end opposite a second end. The first end is configured to be coupled to a magnetic resonance imaging device and the second end is configured to be coupled to an X-ray imaging device.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment, a patient transport system for transporting a patient between two different medical imaging modalities includes a patient support surface, a table, and a coupling device. The patient support surface comprises an end compatible with a coupling arrangement on an imaging system. The table is separable from the patient support surface and is configured to receive the patient support surface and to move the patient support surface between different rooms of a building. The coupling device is configured to couple the patient support surface to the table. The coupling device comprises an actuator configured to disconnect the patient support surface from the table.
Other principle features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.